


King of Earth, Fool of Love (and Fashion)

by midnightdrops



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Romance, like two curse words but that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightdrops/pseuds/midnightdrops
Summary: “The thing is, you need to make sure the proposal fits Usagi specifically - y’know, make it Usagi-esque.”“What does that even mean, Minako?”“Usagi has specific taste, and if you mess this up, well….Hotaru may find herself with one less friend. Or none, I guess, since Chibi-Usa is her only friend.”“Minako!!”Or, Mamoru wants to propose to Usagi but his planning is interrupted by the senshi, who claim they know how to make a perfect proposal. Chaos is the only possible result here.





	King of Earth, Fool of Love (and Fashion)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazzashepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazzashepard/gifts).



> For goddamnrey for the UsaMamo Valentine's Day fic/art exchange! She asked for UsaMamo plus "Tooth-rotting fluff, Mamoru worshipping the ground Usagi walks on, the girls interfering with UsaMamo shenanigans". I hope I delivered! ;) <3 
> 
> (more seriously though, I hope you enjoy this! You're a wonderful writer, artist, and friend and I hope this lil fic can bring a smile to your lovely face! ♥)

 

“Usako,” Mamoru looked up, leveling his gaze towards the figure in front of him, “I’m so glad you’re here with me. I-I’ve been meaning to ask you something, and it’s been hard to, what with both of us being busy and all, but--”

The dark-haired man paused before taking a deep breath. “Everything we’ve gone through - what with our past, our future selves, and the monsters we’ve fought, I’ve seen you grow so strong, and I’m so proud of you-- wait.” Mamoru looked down at his flashcards before letting out a groan. “Damn it, I was supposed to mention the future  _ after _ the monsters.” He threw his flashcards at the pillows stacked up on his sofa, which had two blankets rolled into cylinders leaning on either side of the stack. Mamoru didn’t think the ensemble looked  _ too _ similar to Usagi, but it sure did help in practicing his proposal speech.

The medical student had been working on his proposal to Usagi for weeks now, which had been made more difficult now that the two lived together in Mamoru’s apartment and they would almost never be alone in the apartment. He found himself scribbling down notes in between rotations at the hospital and had finally managed to write out something of a script on some flashcards. Said flashcards now seemed to be staring at him from his sofa in disappointment, which only made him more nervous. He knew Usagi would love anything he came up with for the proposal, but he  _ also _ knew how picky she could be for major events - something that he was painfully reminded of from the aftereffects of her birthday years ago, with the glass slipper Daimon. 

Mamoru shuddered at the reminder and shook his head. He still had nightmares from that birthday, nightmares of her screams echoing throughout his mind as ice would encase his body. 

A knock at his apartment door interrupted his thoughts, and he hastily stuffed the flashcards underneath the sofa cushions. “Coming!!” 

Mamoru opened the door to see Makoto, all smiles and dressed in her orange work outfit, a green messenger bag slung across her shoulder. In her arms was a large arrangement of beautiful red roses, with pink ribbons tied around the stems to form bows. “A special delivery for Mr. Chiba,” she said, holding them out to him. 

The medical student grinned and took the flowers, bowing slightly. “Come on in.” 

“Actually,” Makoto walked into her apartment and opened her bag, pulling out a clipboard and a pen. “I just need your signature and I’ll head to work - I wouldn’t want to impose.” 

“Won’t you stay for some tea?” Mamoru asked, setting the flowers on his kitchen counter. 

“Well--”

“Mamoru!!” Minako popped seemingly out of nowhere in the doorway, arms stretched out as she walked in. “I haven’t seen you in  _ forever!!” _

Mamoru blinked in confusion as Minako pat him on the back. He turned to look at Makoto, who gave him a sheepish smile. “They insisted they come deliver this with me.” 

“‘They’?”

“Hello, Mamoru!” Ami’s polite voice rang from the doorway as Rei followed Minako in. “Are you doing well?”

“Y-Yes,” Mamoru shifted towards his sofa, wishing he had made a better attempt to hide the flashcards. “And you?”

“Fantastic,” Minako answered as Ami opened her mouth to respond, “Y’know, Mako gave us an interesting piece of news a couple hours ago?”

Mamoru felt his heart drop. He had been trying to keep the proposal as secret as possible so as to keep it from reaching Usagi, but he had told Makoto so she would make the flowers for his and Usagi’s date where he would finally pop the question. “Oh? What is it?” he asked, feeling sweat rolling down his face. 

The four girls exchanged glances before Rei crossed her arms, a thin eyebrow raised. “You tell us.” 

Mamoru felt his thoughts begin to race as he racked his brain for some excuse - he was trained for this. He was becoming a physician who was learning how to deal with difficult and intimidating patients, and he could handle this. 

“Mamoru?”

“I’m proposing to Usako,” he blurted out. 

Well, better luck next time. 

Makoto smiled knowingly as Ami clasped her hands in front of her mouth, her eyes gleaming with tears as she gave a gasp of excitement. Minako screamed “I KNEW it!!” as Rei gave a small smile, which Mamoru took as her approval, and he felt a huge surge of relief flow through him. 

“See, I  _ told _ you guys,” Minako rolled her eyes as she slung an arm around Rei, “No one buys a fancy arrangement of flowers just  _ casually _ . Especially when it’s Mr. Rose-Thrower over here.”

Mamoru frowned. “It could have just been for our date - as a gift, or something.”

“Yes, but I’m the Goddess of  _ Love _ , Mamoru,” Minako flipped her hair over her shoulder. 

“Oh please,” Makoto rolled her eyes. 

“Your first thought was that Mamoru was seeing someone else,” Ami crossed her arms. “You claimed that Usagi would’ve been tired of roses at this point.”

“I merely pointed out that she may find it  _ predictable-- _ wait,” Minako turned to the sofa and pointed at the pillow tower on Mamoru’s sofa, “Is this...supposed to be Usagi?” She leaned forward, poking at the rolled blanket on the left side with a perfectly-manicured orange nail . “And these are her pigtails?  _ Seriously? _ ”

“Oh honey,” Makoto was now giving Mamoru a sympathetic smile, shaking her head, “Mamoru, that is just--”

“Sad,” Minako interrupted as Rei smirked and sat down on the sofa, which gave a small sound of something being crumpled. The priestess frowned and turned, looking around. 

“What is--?” she trailed off, rummaging under the sofa cushion. 

“Nothing!” Mamoru lunged forward as Rei pulled out his flashcards. “I-I-- they’re just warranty receipts, this is a new sofa--”

“Hey guys,” Makoto called out, swinging her arm to point at the apartment door, “I  _ really  _ gotta leave for work--”

“‘Usako, I’m so glad you’re here with me,’” Rei read aloud, “I’ve been meaning to ask you something--”

“Don’t tell me,” Minako reached forward and snatched them out of Rei’s hands, “Mamoru, is this your  _ proposal speech?!” _

“No!!” Mamoru shook his head. “I mean, they may be  _ talking points _ , but, erm, it helps to be prepared?”

There was an awkward silence that followed before Makoto pulled out her phone. “Y’know what, I’ll just call in sick.”

* * *

 

“It’s gotta be  _ perfect _ , Mamoru,” Minako had insisted, pushing the small earpiece into his hands, “The thing is, you need to make sure the proposal fits her specifically - y’know, make it Usagi-esque.”

“What does that even mean, Minako?” Ami had asked. 

“Y’know!! Usagi has specific taste, and if you mess this up, well….Hotaru may find herself with one less friend. Or none, I guess, since Chibi-Usa is her only friend.”

_ “Minako!!”  _

Mamoru pulled his collar forward, feeling beads of sweat roll down his neck as he waited outside of the office Usagi worked temporarily as a receptionist at. He gulped and reached out to poke at the earpiece currently resting above his ear. The girls were Usagi’s best friends, and they were all such a tightly-knit group that Mamoru felt as if it wouldn’t hurt to have their opinion voiced every now and then during his proposal. Each of them promised to only give sound advice and not give Minako too much time with the earpiece, but Mamoru was starting to question if this had been a good idea. 

No, they were her friends. She loved them, and they loved her. They would want Usagi to be happy and get the beautiful proposal she wanted. He trusted them with saving the world from future alien clans, jealous queens from the past, an evil scientist and countless others, so he could trust them with the fate of his love life. 

Right?

_ “Hot-Legs to Rose-Man. Hot-Legs to Rose-Man. Do you read?” _ Minako’s voice buzzed through his ear, and he rolled his eyes. 

“I know it’s you, Minako, you don’t have to use codenames like that.” 

_ “You’re right, the names are too predictable. How about ‘Love Queen’ to ‘Fashion Disaster’?” _

“Fashion di-- just because you don’t understand something doesn’t mean you can make fun of it!” Mamoru argued. 

Laughter erupted from his earpiece, all four girls cracking up as Minako managed to say,  _ “Mamoru, need I remind you of the lavender pants?” _

“They were _lil_ _ _ ac-- c _ _ an someone  _ please _ take the other earpiece from her?” Mamoru pleaded, wiping the sweat off his brow. 

_ “Sorry, Mamoru,” _ Ami’s amused voice came in through the earpiece, and he let out a sigh of relief. 

“Alright, Usako will be out any moment,” Mamoru spoke, leaning against his motorcycle. 

_ “Good, good,”  _ Makoto’s voice spoke from the background,  _ “Are the flowers ready?” _

“Yes, they’re sitting on my seat.” 

_ “Do you have an extra motorcycle helmet for her?” _ Rei asked,  _ “I mean, not that she needs it; you drive at like half the speed limit.” _

“Yes, I--” Mamoru frowned, “Going at the speed limit does not mean I’m a slow driver, it means I’m careful.”

_ “Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.” _

Ami’s voice returned.  _ “What about the ring?” _

“I--”

“Mamo-chan!!” 

Mamoru looked up and saw Usagi, her eyes bright with excitement as she half-ran, half-bounced towards him, arms wide. She had a floaty lilac dress on, and some bright purple ribbons tied around the buns atop her head. The color kind of reminded him of the outfit his future self had on when they traveled to the future, and he mentally noted to remind Minako why that lilac was such a good color on him. 

(It brought out his eyes, as Usagi would remind him often.) 

Mamoru slipped slightly as Usagi crash-landed into him, her hug throwing him off-balance. She looked up at him, a small smirk on her face.

“You would think after years of me doing that, you’d know how to keep on your feet.”

Mamoru blinked before bowing down and kissing her hand. “I apologize, Princess Odango.”

Usagi’s expression was surprised before she giggled and reached up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to pull him down and kissing him on the cheek. “My prince is so charming.”

_ “Man, Usagi obviously has not been charmed by enough guys if she thought  _ that _ was charming.” _

Mamoru frowned and turned the dial of his earpiece a bit lower before smiling at Usagi. “And my princess is so beautiful,” he said, turning and grabbing the flowers from his seat, handing them to her, “These are for you.”

Usagi gasped and grabbed the flowers, her mouth stretched into a wide smile and her cheeks flushed with excitement. “Mamo-chan, they’re beautiful!!” 

Mamoru couldn’t help smiling himself before handing her his extra helmet. “Ready?”

Usagi hopped onto his motorcycle, nodding. “Ready!”

_ “Ready!” _ Minako’s voice chirped from the earpiece, and Mamoru stifled a laugh. 

“I wasn’t talking to you,” he said, smiling as he sat on his motorcycle. 

“Hm?” Usagi tilted her head in confusion as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “What did you say?”

“Uh,” Mamoru laughed weakly, realizing his mistake, “nothing, nothing! Just….thinking of a song I heard today! Y’know, that new one that goes ‘I wasn’t talking to you’?”

Usagi blinked. “I don’t think I’ve heard of it?”

“Oh well,” Mamoru gave a weak smile, “You should!”

_ “Oy,” _ Rei’s voice spoke,  _ “Tonight may just make Chibi-Usa disappear.” _

* * *

 

Dinner at the restaurant had started off smoothly, with Mamoru acting like the perfect gentleman as he held the door open for Usagi, reserved her favorite table - the one with the wood stain that looked like a bunny - and asking it be covered in rose petals, and letting her order whatever she wanted when the waiter arrived. In an attempt to calm himself, Mamoru asked Usagi how her day was, which Usagi was more than thrilled about and began to ramble off about the office.

“And then Reika came in!!” Usagi continued, “Reika, Motoki’s girlfriend!! And she recognized me, and told me that she’s finished with her time in Africa, and she’s here to stay for now!” the blond let out a content sigh, clasping her hands, “Can you  _ believe _ that, Mamo-chan?? Isn’t that romantic?”

“Very sweet,” Mamoru nodded, remembering how Motoki was in a better mood earlier that week, “Motoki seemed to be very happy about it - I’m glad they’re going to have more time together, now.”

_ “Is this what you guys talk about on your dates?” _ Makoto chuckled,  _ “I honestly didn’t think you guys were the gossiping type.” _

_ “Also, a black tuxedo? REALLY?” _ Minako demanded,  _ “YOU LITERALLY WEAR BLACK TUXEDOS EVERY NIGHT.” _

“How did you--” Mamoru frowned and turned around, where he noticed four familiar figures sitting at a table at the end of the hall. Each one was wearing sunglasses, the shortest of them hiding behind a menu, and the other three watching him and Usagi with undivided attention. Mamoru squinted and thought he saw a pair of binoculars under the table. 

“Mamo-chan?”

“Yes?” Mamoru turned back, where Usagi was watching him with concern. 

“Is everything alright? You seemed to be spacing off.” 

“Yes, definitely!” the dark-haired man nodded quickly, “Just, uh, thought I saw the waiter - I’m  _ really _ hungry.”

_ “It’s rude to watch others eating, Mr. Chiba,” _ Minako teased, Rei’s laughter coming from the background. 

“Me too!” Usagi grinned, any worry on her face dissolved in an instant. “I hope it’s ready soon, because I’m queen of hunger right now.” 

_ “God, you guys are so boring,” _ Minako complained,  _ “Like, call the boring police and arrest these two for having terrible flirting capabilities.” _

_ “Oh, like  _ you’re  _ just a flirting expert.” _

_ “Mako, my superpowers literally ORIGINATE from the world of love. I can detect love in an instant, it’s in my blood.” _

_ “Are you sure we should be watching them like this?”  _ Ami’s timid voice asked.

_ “I mean worse comes to worst we’ll at least be there to resuscitate him. In case he passes out or something.” _ Rei pointed out. 

“Do you think Motoki will propose to Reika anytime soon?” Mamoru asked, hoping that the girls wouldn’t argue too much over the earpiece.

“Hm,” Usagi rest her head on her hands, propping her elbows up on the table, “I don’t know - but him proposing to her at the arcade would be  _ so _ romantic, don’t you think?”

Mamoru blinked. “W-What?”

“Dinner proposals are sweet, but what about going to someplace that’s special to the other person? Or,” Usagi leaned forward, excitement evident on her face, “a moonlight proposal!! A romantic meeting under the moon at night, by a waterfall, where there’s no one but the two of you!” Usagi sighed, her eyes shining. “That would be such a super perfect proposal.”

_ “Oh shit,” _ Minako giggled,  _ “You got the whole thing wrong, lover boy.” _

_ “Minako, shush!”  _ Ami scolded,  _ “I’m sure Mamoru knows Usagi well enough to pull off a great one, and we shouldn’t be eavesdropping like this!” _

Mamoru gulped. Hadn’t he got the entire thing wrong, though? He thought a proposal at Usagi’s favorite restaurant, after she enjoys her favorite dessert and dinner, and with a romantic confession, would surely make it perfect for her, but now everything seemed completely wrong. 

“Mamo-chan?” Usagi’s voice interrupted his thoughts again and he jolted up to see her leaning in, blue eyes blinking in confusion. 

“Yes?”

“Are you sure you’re alright? You’ve been kinda out of it…”

Mamoru opened his mouth but was interrupted by the waiter arriving, sliding their plates in front of them. Usagi got distracted by the food but would glance up at him every so often, her expression laced with worry. 

_ “Okay, Mamoru,” _ Rei’s voice now was whispering into his ear,  _ “Just because she said something different doesn’t mean you can’t tailor it to her tastes. Try to think about someplace that’s special to her.” _

“Erm, the shrine?” Mamoru whispered as quietly as he could, “The arcade?”

“The arcade?” Usagi asked. 

“The arcade,” Mamoru repeated, “Want to go to the arcade after this?”

The blonde’s eyes began to sparkle with excitement before pouted. “But Mamo-chan, today is Saturday - it closes early at 6.”

“We can get the food to go!” Mamoru offered, grinning. 

A sharp intake of breath was heard from his earpiece as Usagi’s eyebrows furrowed. “But it’s past 7…”

Mamoru bit his lip as he tried to figure out a way out of this. “Uh….”

_ “Oh! Ask her to dance!!” _ Makoto’s voice offered. 

“Would you like to dance?” Mamoru stood up, offering Usagi his hand. 

“Um,” Usagi looked around, “to what song?”

Mamoru looked around before shrugging. “T-The one playing in the background?” 

_ “Yes!!” _ Makoto said encouragingly,  _ “Then you can end it down on one knee with the ring!” _

Mamoru felt a surge of confidence run through him and he smiled at his girlfriend, shoving his hands in his pockets to--

Wait. 

Mamoru pat his hands in his empty pockets, feeling his stomach drop as he found his hands box-less. Panic rushed through him as he patted his back pockets and realized he couldn’t find the ring box, meaning he had no ring. 

Meaning he was going to propose to Usagi without a ring. 

_ “Mamoru, what’s wrong?” _ Ami’s worried voice asked,  _ “You’re not moving.” _

“Ring,” he gasped out. 

There was a moment of silence from the other end of the line before he heard a small  _ “oh shit”. _

“I mean, it  _ is _ a pretty nice song,” Usagi smiled, and took his hand, “I guess one dance wouldn’t hurt!”

Mamoru let out a strained laugh. “A-Actually, we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want to, Mamo-chan!” she pulled him towards the middle of the restaurant, where a small patch of wooden floor served as a mini dance floor next to a water fountain. He gulped and nodded, resting one hand on her waist and holding her hand with his free one. The two swayed back and forth and Usagi rest her head against his chest, a smile on her lips. Mamoru felt his heart slow down slightly as he danced with her. The two had barely gotten much time together with her new job and his clinical rotations, even though they lived together. He missed her often while he was working, and aside from the occasional text, he noticed that she hadn’t once complained about their hectic schedules. 

“I’ve missed you, Mamo-chan.” Usagi said, looking up at him, “I’m glad that we at least got tonight together.”

“Usako, I--” 

“Excuse me, young lady!” 

Usagi and Mamoru turned to see a figure bent over, her blond hair tied back into a bun with a bandana wrapped around it. She had a wooden stick, which she was balancing her weight on, and her face well covered by a thick orange scarf. She smiled and tapped her stick against her black heel. “What a lovely pair you two make!”

Usagi blinked. “Minako?”

The woman’s blue eyes widened and she stepped back, shaking her head quickly. “N-No, my name is, uh, A-Alice!” she shook her stick, “I’m from England, you see, and I was wondering if I could have a dance here with this young lad,” she pointed at Mamoru. 

Usagi turned to Mamoru, who shook his head. “Minako, we know it’s you.”

“How dare you, young whippersnapper!” Minako chastised, now waving her stick in the air and grabbing Mamoru by the shirt sleeve.

“What--”

“I apologize!” another woman was now running up to the trio now, strands of blue hair poking from the side of her black hat and her eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses. “My….erm….grandmother is very hard to control, sometimes.”

Minako turned to Ami, clearly offended. “Your  _ grandmother--??” _

“Is everything alright here?” the waiter was now walking towards them, his expression irritated, “Some people have been complaining about the noise you all are making.”

The four heroes froze before Mamoru spoke up. “Yes, these two women were just, uh, asking us questions about the dessert.”

The waiter seemed unimpressed. “Of course. Well, I can answer any questions you may have about our desserts, ladies.”

“Of course!” Ami nodded, smiling widely. “Come along, grandmother.”

“Nuh-uh, I’m not leaving without  _ him,” _ she pulled on Mamoru’s sleeve, “I think he  _ forgot _ to tell me something.” 

Usagi pulled back on Mamoru’s other sleeve. “Minako, what are you talking about?”

“Nothing, she’s not talking about anything!” Ami said quickly, tugging on Minako’s scarf. 

Makoto and Rei were now hurrying over, Makoto pointing at something behind Mamoru. “Look out!!”

Mamoru turned just in time to see another waiter walking in their direction, holding a tray in each hand and not looking where he was going. Ami managed to pull Mamoru away, but the dark-haired man was not expecting the sudden movement and stumbled backwards, his legs tripping on the restaurant carpet. 

_ Splash! _

Mamoru blinked and looked down. He had fallen back into the water fountain next to the dance floor, and was soaking wet, his entire outfit drenched. He turned to Usagi and the girls, who were all staring at him in shock. He opened his mouth to say something before he noticed something out of the corner of his eye floating in the water. Specifically, a small black box. 

“What is--” Usagi cut herself off, eyes widening in realization. “Mamo-chan?”

Mamoru grabbed the box and stumbled out of the fountain and immediately kneeled in front of Usagi, breathless. “This isn’t how I wanted tonight to go, but,” he opened the box, revealing the small (dry, thankfully) diamond ring nestled inside the velvet, “Usako, I love you so much.” 

Usagi’s lips parted slightly, and she seemed to be holding onto her breath. Mamoru took this as a sign to go on. “We’ve been through so much together, with everything with our past, our future, monsters, dealing with ourselves right now,” he paused to take a breath, his heart racing, “and you have been so patient with me through these past years, you’ve grown so much, and I love you, Usako, I love you so much,” Mamoru took a deep breath, unable to stop the weak smile forming on his lips, “I’m really sorry this isn’t a proposal worthy of what you deserve; you deserve the best proposal ever, with a moonlit rendezvous, by an  _ actual _ waterfall, where we’re both alone, and--”

“Mamo-chan.”

A long silence ensued, the quiet laps of the water fountain the only sound in the entire restaurant. Five pairs of eyes were focused on Usagi, who seemed to be on the brink of tears as she smiled at her prince. This was the calmest any of them had ever seen her, but she gracefully took Mamoru’s hand and pulled him forward into a kiss. 

Mamoru’s eyes widened as she kissed him, her lips moving along with his as she used her free hand to intertwine with his. She eventually broke off the kiss, her dry bangs resting against his wet ones. 

“B-But what about going to someplace that’s special to the other person?” Mamoru asked. 

“Anywhere with you,” Usagi smiled, pushing aside a wisp of hair from his eyes as her expression softened, “is special to me, Mamo-chan.” 

The medical student felt his heart lift and he broke into a huge grin, “Then, Usagi Tsukino, will you marry me?”

Without hesitation Usagi nodded eagerly, her cheeks flushed and her smile wide, “Yes.”

This time Mamoru pulled her towards him, peppering her with kisses and his arms wrapping her in a tight hug. Usagi giggled and he felt the tears across her cheeks mixing with the water from his face. The girls cheered behind Usagi as Mamoru took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her ring finger, and ran towards them to form a group hug. 

“I  _ told  _ you she would say yes!” Makoto chuckled, her own eyes watery as she hugged them both. 

Usagi giggled again and hugged Ami, whose hands were clasped as tears ran down her face, sunglasses cast aside. 

“Gosh, we didn’t even need to do anything,” Rei said, smiling, “Mamoru had everything under control.”

“Oh, please,” Minako waved her hand as she pat Usagi on the head, her old woman disguise thrown onto a random table, “Rei, you call that ‘under control’? The man forgot his engagement ring.” 

“Speaking of--” Mamoru turned to her, “How did that ring end up in the water?”

“Oh,” Minako shrugged, “I had it this whole time and that’s why I was trying to ‘dance’ with you - I was trying to slip it in your pocket. It didn’t really work though, so I kinda just threw it at you when you fell in the water.” 

Mamoru laughed. “At least it’s still dry.” 

“Excuse me,” the waiter from earlier was now standing behind the dance floor, arms crossed behind his back, “we are all very happy for you two, but I am afraid you are getting water all over our floor.” 

The girls and Mamoru looked down to see the water dripping from Mamoru’s tuxedo had formed a small pool beside the water fountain. 

“Sorry,” Mamoru apologized, bowing slightly but smiling at his fiancée, “I guess we’ll take our food to go, then.”

* * *

 

One change of clothes and one phone call to Motoki later, the girls and Mamoru were sitting at Crown, Usagi and Mamoru looking at each other lovingly as they shared a double chocolate sundae. The girls were watching them from a booth near the back of the arcade, the six of them and Motoki the only ones present. 

“Y’know, I’m so glad that Mako spilled the beans about Mamoru proposing,” Minako grinned as she sipped her green tea soda, “I think we really enhanced the proposal.”

“He fell in the water fountain.” Rei said, rolling her eyes.

“Your point?”

“Remind me of how that enhances one’s proposal?”

“I mean, even though he couldn’t propose by a waterfall, it looks like he jumped in one.”

“Minako!!”

Minako shrugged. “I’m just glad Chibi-Usa’s existence was preserved after tonight.” 

“I’m glad for them,” Ami said happily, fingers crossed as she watched them, “Mamoru seems to have been planning this for a long time.” 

“Oh, he has,” Makoto leaned back against her hands, “I think he sent the flowers order to me around four months ago.” 

“Ugh, they’re so gross,” Minako stuck out her tongue, “At least I get to be maid of honor though.” 

“Um,” Rei leaned forward in her seat, arms crossed, “who told you that you would be Usagi’s maid of honor??”

“As  _ leader _ of this group--”

“We should go with the one who’s the most  _ graceful _ ,” Rei said, pointing at herself, “I mean, I  _ am _ a shrine priestess. I was practically  _ raised _ with grace.”

Minako let out a loud laugh. “Right, tell that to the videotape of you beating up those boys with a bat.”

Makoto sat up. “I think we should go with the one with the most--”

_ “Talent,  _ we know,” Rei and Minako chorused. 

“How about we let Usagi decide?” Ami suggested, but her suggestion was drowned out by the other three beginning to bicker over who would be the maid of honor. 

Usagi and Mamoru, however, were lost in each other’s eyes, perfectly content to be in each other’s presence. 


End file.
